


One Overworked Captain

by Miss_Inquisitive_Sci_fi



Series: A New Future [3]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Captain Pike submissive, Desk Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hot Sex, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Michael Burnham taking control, Movie Night, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 11:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Inquisitive_Sci_fi/pseuds/Miss_Inquisitive_Sci_fi
Summary: Another little chapter in my Michael/Pike series. Michael thinks Captain Pike works far too hard far too often, so one night she decides to change that. Burnham ambushes Chris in his quarters and makes it her personal mission to persuade the good Captain that there are more fun things to partake in other than work. Established relationship. Michael/Pike.





	One Overworked Captain

**One Overworked Captain**

Michael flicked through endless articles available on her data pad swiping more and more furiously when nothing caught her interest. After a few more minutes of restless searching she finally gave up and threw the pad on the table, and slumped back onto the sofa with a large sigh. Michael knew the data pad’s selection wasn’t the real problem; she didn’t want to read or do anything in solitude anymore. All she wanted to do was spend time with Chris.

Sadly the Captain was head deep in work for the 3rd night in a row, and Michael was getting tired of sharing her partner with the Captain’s never-ending duties. He was over-working himself every day clocking hours well past his scheduled shift; work seemed to be encroaching in their personal time and space more often than not.

Michael had hoped that tonight might put an end to it, she had come over to the Captain’s quarters with plans of spending some much needed time with Chris. A movie perhaps, or they could talk, or of course they could…

She closed her eyes and shuddered as a fantasy popped into her head one she had been dreaming about for quite some time and one she would _adore_ to indulge. If only Chris wasn’t so busy. Just thinking about the fun she and the Captain could have sent waves of heat running through her; caused butterflies to storm around her chest and sent her mind spinning under the crashing waves of desire. Michael opened her eyes and decided she couldn’t wait.

Michael leapt up off of the sofa and made a beeline through Chris’ quarters to his work space just off of the main bedroom. She leaned against the entrance and took him in. The Captain was slouched over his desk surrounded by data pads and terminals, all open to different reports in varying stages of completion. 

Somewhere along the way he had taken off his jacket which was draped over the back of the chair, and Michael could see by the way his hair stuck up that he had run his hands through it over and over again. It was a rather endearing habit one which Michael had noticed when she watched him work.

It was moments like this when she really struggled to control her urges, it was when her fantasies pushed to take over. The way the golden light spilled over Chris, basking him in a shining glow, it made Michael want to storm over to the desk and launch herself on top of him. He was relaxed here his shoes kicked off to leave his feet bare and almost vulnerable, halfway between the Captain and who he was off duty. It wasn’t something many people ever got to witness; Michael felt privileged she was one of those people.

Sadly the one thing she couldn’t get out of her system, the one thing that had been growing each night she had been away from Chris, the one thing that would never abate until she managed to persuade her Captain there was more to life than work, was frustration. Michael never thought she would ever have these feelings, but she was undeniably sexually frustrated.

Seeing Chris in his own space hunched over the desk like that… Michael gulped and swiped the fantasy away. She wanted real life experiences not imaginary sex.

Emboldened by the inexplicable urges she was feeling, and spurred on by how soaking wet she already was for him, Michael slipped into his domain moving quietly on the balls of her feet. She reached the chair in a few seconds and snaked an arm round Chris’ front, revelling in the warmth and softness under her fingers.

The Captain stiffened for a moment and she felt his heart begin to quicken beneath her hand as he reacted to the sudden intrusion. It only took him a beat to relax into her hold though, recognising who had captured him from behind and dismissing the threat as non-existent.

Michael smiled and leaned down to the nape of his neck taking in his smell and being completely intoxicated by it. She honestly thought she was addicted to Christopher Pike; it was like she could get drunk on him. Chris shivered deliciously when her breath blew against the back of his neck and he dropped the pad he had been so interested in a few moments ago. Michael followed up the gentle teasing by planting several light kisses against the nape of his neck, slowly working her way round the side and finally resting her chin on his shoulder contently.

Chris positively purred when she kissed him leaning back into her touch and closing his eyes to fall into the moment completely. He even let out a few quiet sounds that sounded suspiciously like moans of pleasure every time Michael tickled his neck with her breath, and every time she planted her soft lips against his skin.

Michael kept her arm across his chest and embraced him tightly from behind. Chris brought up a hand to rest atop of hers, finding her hand and clasping it tightly. Chris leaned back as far as he could tilting his head back and studying Michael in the golden light, clearly intrigued by her bold behaviour.

“What do I owe this _nice_ interruption too?” He simpered.

Michael tilted her head to the side against his shoulder and pouted. “I was bored.”

_And I want you._

She kept the second observation to herself. It would be better to keep him guessing for a while; it would build the anticipation and Chris always looked so cute when he was trying to figure something out.

Chris hummed like he was intrigued. Suddenly he spun the chair round on its wheels, flipping Michael’s arm from his chest until they were both facing one another. Michael almost fell over from the suddenness of the action but she needn’t have worried, Chris was holding her hips firmly and steadied her until she regained her balance. He flashed her a charming smile and wagged his eyebrows victoriously, relishing in the fact that he had just surprised Michael Burnham. She would be hearing about this for weeks, never let your guard down or underestimate your opponent.

Not that they were usually opponents in this personal space, but on occasion their spars would end up transgressing from the gym to their quarters. They were both as competitive and stubborn as one another.

Michael realised Chris was still staring at her intently, dropping his eyes up and down her form as though cataloguing something. Whatever he was looking for he didn’t find which surprised Michael, she would have thought her body would be projecting and screaming what her mind was. That she wanted him to bang her brains out, on the desk that he had been spending so much damn time on preferably, but she wouldn’t be picky.

“And how can I help alleviate your boredom?” He asked mischief sparkling in his eyes, not giving anything away but simply fishing for more information.

It was okay Michael could work with that. She would play his game.

She threw him a playful smile of her own and moved forward into _his_ space, clocking the way his breath hitched as she did so. Michael leaned over into the chair knowing full well the view she was giving him on the way down. "I've come to save you." She whispered focussing on his lips and stopping just shy of them.

Michael saw something shift in Chris. Perhaps finally he had worked out what she had in mind. Maybe he saw the desire she was projecting: her dilated pupils, the flush working its way up her neck. There was a similar one working its way up the Captain's neck and he suddenly looked flustered, eyes going wide and mouth opening slightly not knowing where to look.

"From what?" He finally managed, stumbling over the words a few times.

Michael laughed jovially. He was so endearing when caught off guard, each time she did something like this it was like an entirely new experience for him. Each time he seemed to lose the ability to speak and move normally; his brain turning to mush just at the sight of her. Michael would be lying if she said the action didn't spark a delicious thrill of power.

She threw caution to the wind and leaned down the rest of the way capturing his lips slowly with hers, barely caressing them. Chris didn’t respond at first he kept his hands where they were on Michael's hips; keeping her just out of reach.

Michael felt a sudden urge to be close to him to feel everything she could about him, so she ripped herself free from his hands and climbed into his lap hearing a surprised squeak beneath her mouth.

Chris's reluctance died then and there. He grabbed hold of her hips to steady the both of them and leaned into the kiss with reckless abandon, slanting his mouth over hers and fuelling the passionate affair with as much energy as Michael was. Michael bit his lower lip lightly hearing a beautiful groan as a reward; she chased the sound and thrust her tongue into his mouth. Her hands were all over his hair and face not deciding where to stay. She didn’t care what part of Chris she was touching just as long as she was touching him, this was so much better than sitting on the sofa alone.

Michael lost herself in the moment and felt time slip away. She picked up the pace and settled one hand on the side of Chris's face whilst the other played with his hair, making him tremble and shiver every few moments. All of a sudden Chris made a mumbling sound in her mouth and started to put pressure on her hips pushing her back.

Michael got the message and reluctantly broke off the passionate assault, disentangling her hands from his hair but staying exactly where she was, perched on top of him on his office chair. She threw him a questioning look and studied his face for any hints of pain or discomfort. 

Chris looked flustered and lost, breathing heavily and his eyes were clouded over with lust. He also looked like he was in a great deal of pain, a mental anguish, like the simple act of stopping Michael ravaging his face was the hardest thing he had ever had to do.

"Michael... I'm working." He whined meekly, trying to explain the war he was fighting inside. He indicated to all of the terminals and data pads strewn across his desk. It was clear this was the worst news in the world to him, and it pained him greatly to even have to say it.

Michael narrowed her eyes at him and frowned lightly. "You clocked off _3 hours ago._ Every night this week you've been working out of hours." She leaned forward again and made sure to press herself against his hardened length. "You need a break _Captain._ ”

He groaned loudly and actually growled when she pressed against him, his hands tightened unwittingly on her hips as his eyes closed in an attempt to regain some semblance of control. Eventually he breathed out and threw her a warning look. “The reports-“

“Can wait until later.” Michael interrupted firmly staring at him with unblinking determination; this was as much for him as it was for her. Chris was working himself ragged and that wouldn’t do anyone any good. “You haven’t rested at all tonight, what good are you to anyone if you’re burned out?”

Chris sighed and let his head flop back against the chair’s head rest; he looked exhausted and about one second away from giving into Michael and stopping for the night. He searched her face for a few seconds his forehead creasing as he struggled with the fight.

Michael wanted to end the battle for him and she fully intended common sense and love to win. She eyed the desk and the reports with a scowl before an idea suddenly popped into her head like an honest to god flashbulb moment. Michael nodded her head at the work station and quirked an eyebrow, smiling playfully. “You know there are far more entertaining ways to use a desk.” She trailed a finger up his chest teasingly. “Very fun things indeed.”

The Captain’s eyes bulged so badly they looked like they were going to pop right out of his skull, his fingers tightened on her hips and he gulped loudly. He opened his mouth a few times and tried to form words eventually managing to catch his breath and stutter them out. “You’re an evil temptress.”

Michael laughed dramatically and took his face in both her hands. “I’m your saviour.”

He closed his eyes again and gulped heavily trying to control his bodies reactions to her. Michael could _feel_ how much he wanted her, he was as turned on by her suggestion as she was. Michael leaned into his space more boldly and stopped just shy of his lips breathing onto them teasingly. “Come on Chris let’s have some fun. Life’s short, we’ve got to reach out and _grasp_  what we want.” She shamelessly accompanied the words by reaching down and grasping what she wanted causing Chris to gasp and hiss in surprise; his eyes shooting open and his face flushing red.

Michael could see all of his defences fall away so she pressed into him more earnestly, letting him feel how wet and ready she was for him. She had been for hours. Chris was the definition of a workaholic but finally he was becoming amenable to the idea of taking a much needed and well deserved break.

Michael sealed the deal with a few more words, whispering seductively an inch away from his lips. “Let me take care of you, Captain.”

Chris focussed on her lips and studied her face silently for a few moments. Suddenly his behaviour changed and a new determination flitted across his features. “Screw it.” He growled and descended on her mouth.

Michael was so taken aback by the sudden change of heart that she almost flew backwards off the chair. She was in no real danger though, not with Chris' hands on her hips keeping her firmly in place on his lap. Michael gasped when his mouth landed on top of hers greedily sucking at her lips and tongue. She fisted her hands into the front of his shirt and clung on for dear life as Chris _ravaged_ her face.

He didn't let up at all, not now he was committed to the action. He leaned forwards more and more until Michael was angled backwards, the only thing stopping her from tumbling off being Chris' grip on her. Michael thrilled at the feeling, not quite believing this was happening and that she had finally succeeded in getting the Captain away from his work.

Chris suddenly stood up taking her with him in one smooth movement. He used his superior strength and size to his advantage, carrying Michael the short distance to the desk and perching her on the edge.

Michael pulled away from the kiss and got to work on her t shirt, pulling it over her head with fumbling fingers. Chris followed suit and lost his shirt next before leaning back down to shower her skin with affection _everywhere._ Michael felt her bra being removed swiftly and it was gone so quickly she realised Chris was as hungry as she was.

Chris untangled his mouth from hers and frowned at the contents on the desk, he swept out an arm and cleared the obstacles away, Michael helped him for a second before the waiting got too much and she grabbed his shoulders to drag him back on top of her.

Michael grabbed a hold of his neck and reeled him in batting aside his tongue with her own and chasing down each groan he made, determined to make the next one louder than the previous. It was her turn to gasp in surprise when his hand found her nipple and squeezed, teasing and pulling each one until they were taut.

Michael's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she abandoned her assault on his mouth, needing to take a breather and try and pick up the pieces of her frazzled brain. She leaned back fully against the desk and rested her head against the cool surface, not quite believing that she was splayed out half naked on the Captain's desk with him on top of her taking her apart piece by piece.

She searched for his face and saw him grin at her loss of control, a wicked glint in his eye as he flicked her nipple again causing her to cry out loudly. Chris descended on her neck next and made sure to leave his mark, sucking over the whole area, biting lightly in places and just blowing in others. Michael never thought she would be so sensitive here but Chris had a magic mouth, he could spend hours worshipping her neck and she knew she would orgasm from it alone. But Michael wanted more.

Michael reached out a hand and started fumbling with the clasp of his trousers desperately trying to get at what she wanted. Chris laughed and leaned up off of her, taking off his trousers and pants himself and kicking them aside.

"You used to be more patient." He accused, tapping her chest lightly.

She growled and pushed him away from the desk, gripping her own trousers and pants and ripping them off herself, flinging them far away before reeling Chris back in. He had watched the whole display with wide eyes and Michael could see how hopelessly turned on he was. Here he was accusing her of losing patience when she had been the one who had been sitting on these urges for days. Michael didn't care how desperate she looked, they were finally here and on the desk no less. She was in no mood for taking their time.

“I've been waiting for days." She pressed his hand to her sopping wet core watching his eyes widen and darken completely, his breathing hitched whilst he blinked stupidly. "I can't stop thinking about you." She whined.

Chris took a deep breath then another. He studied her and she could see his mind whirring, cataloguing her on his desk naked as she was. 

"Are you sure you want to do this here?" He eventually managed, losing what little control he had left when he began circling his fingers around Michael's clit.

She wined and whimpered and let her head thunk back against the cool surface, relishing the attention she had been so desperate for so long for. She realised he was waiting on her answer but his fingers didn't stop roaming, maybe she was impatient because she wanted him inside of her now.

She leaned up and put a hand on his, stopping his teasing in its tracks. He searched her face but wasn’t able to read her expression. Michael glanced down at him and she saw how strained his length already was, rock hard and ready for her. Well she was ready for him.

"I'm sure." She replied shakily, positively throbbing for the feeling she so desperately wanted.

Chris gulped and nodded a few times. He started to move his fingers again until Michael held his hand more firmly and shook her head desperately. "Now, I want you now."

He leaned back a little and studied her a touch of a frown appearing on his face. Michael supposed he was worried she wasn't ready, he hadn't had much time with her. He wasn't factoring in the fact that she had started _way_ before him.

"Come on." She ordered impatiently.

Chris smirked and shook his head amused by her impatient attitude. He then shrugged nonchalantly and lined himself up, pulling her forward towards the edge of the desk ready.

"You asked for it." He purred before sheathing himself inside of her in one smooth motion.

Michael gasped and saw stars; all her senses went haywire for a moment and a shot of intense heat flashed through her abdomen. Chris pressed in and _in_ until he was finally seated fully inside of her, panting slightly and taking a minute to adjust to the new feeling.

He met her eyes and she saw how flustered and wrecked he already looked, his hair was askew, his lips were bruised and his pupils were as wide as saucers. 

"You good?" He asked shakily.

Michael barely heard the words; her mind was still spinning. She still couldn't quite believe that this wasn’t a fantasy. Eventually she managed to nod and sucked in a breath when Chris pulled out and adjusted his angle, driving back into her agonisingly slowly.

She heard a rather embarrassing sound escape her lips, which she would have cared about if Chris wasn't currently buried deeply inside of her driving her mad with the slow torture. He noticed the sound and repeated driving into her at the exact same angle until she made it again, causing him to grin happily.

Michael wanted more of him, he was going too slowly: being too gentle, too considerate. She grabbed a hold of his hips and pulled insistently trying to make it clear she wanted him to pick up the pace. "Pleaassseee." She called out desperately almost letting out a sob.

Chris stopped inside of her and looked down; pupils blown, face flushed and breathing harshly. "You sure?"

Even now he was trying to give her a way out, always thinking about her. Michael couldn't think of anything else she wanted more right now. 

She nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah... want this..." it seemed her brain was incapable of forming proper sentences when she was this lost in the throes of desire.

Chris understood anyway. He beamed took a hold of her hips firmly and withdrew from her swiftly. "Hold on." He ordered in his Captain's voice before slamming back into her with enough force to send a data pad tumbling to the floor.

Michael yelled out a yes and felt her entire body light up, like before Chris was only touching the circuit but now he had shorted the wires and fused them together. The result was spectacular, Michael's nerve endings and senses lit up until her whole body was buzzing.

She purred and mewled loudly with every thrust, crying out louder and louder when Chris somehow managed to take it to the next level. He had his hands firmly on her thighs and kept angling her upwards before slamming into her again. It never took him long to find her G-Spot and he always grinned when he made her cry out like this. Like he had scored a goal and this was his prize: seeing her completely undone beneath him.

Michael could barely think straight. She distantly felt the desk wobble and shake with each movement and every now and again something else would clatter to the floor. Chris was riding her fast and hard just like she had begged for. It was so much better than she had ever imagined.

In between the maddening thrusts she managed to open her eyes and looked up at Chris. Their eyes met and she saw how close he was to the edge, jumping leaps and bounds every time he crashed back into her, groaning and panting wildly alongside her. Seeing Chris standing above her, knowing she was laying on his desk just made the situation a hundred times hotter.

Chris must have seen she was getting closer and closer to coming undone as he hauled her hips against him again, and started driving into her with incredible speed. Michael cried out continually and lost the ability to look at Chris, all she could do was try and cling onto the desk for dear life and remember to breathe.

Unbelievably she felt herself get wetter and wetter and then Chris's fingers were on her clit, pressing as hard there as he was into her. She began to tremble beneath his hands, shouting out pleasurable sounds that she was sure the whole ship would hear.

"Please don't stop." She mumbled desperately needing Chris to understood how close she was and how much she needed a release.

"I won't." Chris promised instantly and he picked up the pace with his fingers.

The words undid her. Michael's back arched and her whole body shook apart underneath the Captain's steady grip. She felt her body spasm and stutter as her orgasm washed over her, taking away what little brain power she had left and leaving her completely broken.

Michael felt Chris stop inside her too and then his body was trembling, he stopped breathing when he came inside of her and groaned loudly. They both remained still as they came down from the peak and remembered that breathing was a necessity.

Chris moved his fingers away from her clit and placed his hands either side of her hips, gently holding her reassuringly. Michael blinked her eyes open and looked around wildly, calming down when she found Chris. Her brain had gone elsewhere for a couple of seconds; her mind had completely blacked out from the overwhelming sensations. 

She stared at him and he stared back, a stupid grin slapped on his flushed face. Michael smiled up at him and reached for a hand with her own grasping it and interlocking their fingers.

Michael's heart was hammering faster than warp speed and she couldn't think straight. The only thing her brain could come up with for her to voice was one word. "Wow." She breathed out.

Chris barked a laugh then slipped out of her, causing them both to groan from the loss. He stood back a little but remained close, his wide eyes taking in every detail of her and cataloguing it for the future. Michael would have usually felt self conscious but that time with Chris was over. He showered her with compliments, told her she was beautiful and when they made love worshipped her body. Michael had no need to feel nervous around him anymore, even fully naked and splayed out like this.

Chris tilted his head to the side. "You know, I don't know if I'll be able to work on this desk again."

Michael chuckled and sat up on the edge of the furniture. "Good." She replied reaching out to trace the lines on his chest. "That means I get more of you to myself."

His expression changed when he noted the seductive undertone to her voice. Chris looked at her incredulously and almost laughed in disbelief. "Seriously, again?"

Michael smirked, happy that he had picked up on her mood and intentions. Perhaps she was being greedy but whilst she had him away from reports she wanted to keep it that way, besides there was something she wanted to broach...

She hopped off the desk and took his hand in hers and led him over to the bed. "I told you I want you." She shrugged shamelessly over her shoulder, watching the ways his eyes landed on her ass and stayed transfixed there.

Chris shook his head clear and pulled on her hand, stopping then just shy of the bed. "You just _had_ me." He pointed out tapping her chin and flashing her a trademark grin.

Michael leaned into his space and pressed herself up against him feeling a twitch in response. Chris's hips snapped forward against his will and he gasped at the sudden sensation; his body reawakening under Michael’s touch.

She leaned up to his ear and whispered. "I want _more._ "

Michael pulled back and smirked when she saw the effect her words had on him, his eyes were closed and he was visibly trying to control himself. Not that it was going well, Michael could already see he was half way there again.

She pulled his hand again and yanked him onto the bed, pushing him back to lie down and moving up on her elbow to lean over his face. He watched her curiously and waited for her to make her move. She didn't. Instead she traced the hair on his chest teasingly and worked up the courage to bring up what she had been thinking about for the past few weeks.

  
***  


This was not how he had thought his evening would go. Chris had been dreading the never ending list of reports he had to authorise and send to Admiral Cornwell, every time he and Michael had made plans this week he had gotten caught up in yet more tasks. He felt guilty every time he left Michael alone in the living section, knowing he would much rather spend the evening with her than with his desk.

It turned out he didn't even have to leave the desk to spend quality time with Michael. Even thinking about it now made him flush. There was one sight he would never forget until the day he died. Michael Burnham naked and splayed out over his desk, begging him to go faster, begging him to fuck her harder. 

He was pretty sure that had been the best sex of his life and all the feelings were amplified knowing how much Michael had enjoyed it. The noises she had made were intoxicating: the gasps and screams of pleasure drilling right into him. He had stared down at her throughout the event, stuck between watching her expression tighten each time he nailed her G-Spot to her beasts which shook with each thrust. Chris was pretty sure his heart had skipped a beat at least a few times.

After the crazy desk sex he was spent and exhausted, but it turned out Michael Burnham wasn't. She had dragged him over to the bed and had already started teasing, reawakening a desire he didn't know he had in him after that performance. Still if anything was going to do it _it_ would be Michael Burnham standing before him naked, pressing herself against his groin. No-one else could drive him mad like this.

After she had started teasing Michael suddenly got very quiet and a flush crept up her neck, almost like she was embarrassed. Chris had to admit he was more than a little intrigued and he wanted to know what was on her mind; he had been pretty sure it was more sex but perhaps there was more to it. 

Suddenly her hand stilled on his chest and she looked at him with her piercing eyes, taking the plunge and diving in. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

Chris frowned lightly, there was something about Michael's expression that made him forget she was sitting beside him naked. She was about to broach something serious enough that it had given her pause, Michael was rarely hesitant.

"Okay." 

Michael kicked her lips, glanced at his body hungrily then looked away when the embarrassment became too much. She eventually managed to form consonants, then words and finally a whole sentence.

"When we..." she coughed and indicated to both of their naked bodies. "... had sex for the first time. You err..." she swallowed again like she was struggling to get the next words out. "... held me down."

Chris blinked, confused and blindsided. He hadn't expected a conversation to come up about _that._ To be honest he hadn't known what had come over him, but Michael had seemed to enjoy it at the time and she hadn't mentioned anything since then. 

_Oh my God what if she didn't like it, what if I took things too far?_

Clearly his mortified panic was signposted for the whole ship to see as Michael quickly corrected his assumption. "No, no. I liked it. Don’t worry." She smiled briefly and blushed again, like she was thinking back to the moment. "In fact I _more_ than liked it."

Chris let out a huge sigh of relief, feeling like the sinking feeling in his gut had just been plugged. He didn't know what he would have done if he had unintentionally _hurt_ Michael. It was unthinkable. He soon realised he was staring dumbly at her and realised she was probably expecting a response, sadly he couldn't manage much with his shocked state of mind. It felt like he'd been given mental whiplash. "Oh."

Michael smirked. "Yes, oh."

So, Michael Burnham had a kink. Who would have thought? He realised that the desk made a lot more sense now, he had thought it was spontaneous but perhaps she had been thinking about it for a hell of a lot longer. The thought of that alone sent a rush of blood to his groin and melted his insides away.

Michael grew more bold and began to lightly caress his skin again, starting at his chest and working downwards. "I was thinking though, I would quite like to try being in control one time." Brown eyes met blue. "If you would let me indulge."

_Christ, that had got to be the hottest thing he had ever heard._

His mouth decided to become drier than a Mojave summer so he swallowed until he felt like his mouth was capable of forming words rather than raspy, desperate sounds. If Michael was suggesting what he thought she was then... well he would be very amenable to that, with _her._

"What sort of thing did you have in mind?" He somehow managed to sound casual, even laying his hands behind his head, completely trying to ignore how close Michael's hand was to his groin and swelling member. It was more difficult than he imagined, especially when Michael was putting ideas like _that_ into his head.

Michael grinned then suddenly leapt off of the bed, going for a drawer that she had claimed a while back. Chris watched her puzzled not sure what she was up to. She gathered something in her hands and returned to the bed; an excited smile in place and holding what looked like silk ribbon in her hands.

"I'd like to tie your hands together." She explained the material. "If you don't mind." She added quickly.

Chris eyed the material then Michael's expectant face. Her pupils were wide and her lips parted, just the thought of this turned her on. He had to admit he wasn't entirely unaffected by the fantasy.

He licked his lips and made a decision, it was something new sure but he trusted Michael and this felt strangely hot. "Okay." He breathed rapidly, reeling at how broken he already sounded. They hadn't even done anything yet.

Michael beamed and lost all of her self conscious thoughts. She looked down at him seriously. "If at any point you want to stop for whatever reason just say stop, I'll get you out of this no questions asked."

"Noted." He tried to keep a serious expression on his face but couldn't help a satisfied smirk popping up, the idea of this was already thrilling him.

Michael sat beside him and unwound one of the silk ties. "Give me your hands."

It wasn't lost on him that it sounded just like an order, it was crazily sexy. "Yes Commander." He smirked.

Michael rolled her eyes and tapped his arms impatiently. He brought his hands from behind the back of his head to lie across his chest, not really knowing what the most comfortable position would be. Michael soon grabbed his wrists and gently crossed them, earning a surprised look from the Captain. She'd either tied someone up before or had done some research. 

Michael wound the material around his wrists a few times tying it off securely but not letting the material get too tight. When she was done she scrutinised her work and Chris tested the give, intrigued by the unusual feeling of being restrained.

"It's not too tight is it?" 

He looked up and saw she she was staring intensely at his wrists; he realised she might have mistaken his curiosity for uncomfortable ties. He shook his head. "No they're fine. It's just..." he wanted to find the right word to explain what he was feeling, but the only thing he could come up with was new. "...new".

Michael didn't look too convinced. She began studying his hands from new angles and gave the ties a gentle tug. Whilst she was busy focussing on his wrists Chris was busy focussing on her face, more specifically her neck and lips, thinking about how he wanted to capture her skin with his lips. In fact why wasn't he?

"Are you sure? I could alw-" Michael was interrupted when the Captain reached up and tugged her face towards his, leaning up and meeting her halfway with his lips.

He swirled his tongue inside her mouth, knocking aside her own and greedily catching every sound he could reach. When she moaned he bit her lip lightly, shivering in delight with the gasp he got as a reward. With Michael almost being pulled down to his chest he manoeuvred his hands to the side of her neck and tilted her head so he could devour her jugular.

Getting used to having his hands bound was tricky and he kept forgetting they were stuck together, usually he would have them roaming all over Michael's body but this way he had to stick to one place, it was maddening and arousing at the same time. Each time he tugged on the material he felt a thrill of something unfamiliar, whatever it was it was exciting.

Chris worked his way up Michael's neck and jaw, just how she liked it, nibbling skin here and kissing every inch of exposed flesh on the way up. She was like putty in his hands melting under his touch, shivering and trembling, her mind delirious and vacant having being chased out by the intense sensations.

He levered himself up fully and went for her lips, wanting to taste her again. Michael almost fell back under the new battle but managed to stay where she was by gripping the Captain's shoulders. Soon Chris noticed something shift and he heard Michael begin to mumble something under his tongue, she started to close off her mouth to him and applied pressure to his shoulders.

All of a sudden she terminated the passionate contact, needing to get back in control of the rapidly spiralling situation. She pushed Chris' chest down until he was flat on the bed and out of range for another assault on her neck. "You're not supposed to be able to use your hands." She accused, face flushed, neck ravaged and marked and her breathing erratic and out of control.

Chris felt pretty pleased with himself, and his work. He stared at her from his horizontal position and clocked how wrecked she looked, how out of control she had almost been. He adored seeing Michael flushed and aroused, she had this glow about her which was maddening. "I thought you liked my hands." He reminded her cheekily.

Michael flashed him a warning glare ignoring the goad and its implications. Now she had gotten over the surprise attack she was all business again, proceeding with her initial mission without missing a beat. "Put them above your head."

Another order, and another rush of heat raced through him. "Yes ma'am."

Chris manoeuvred his bound hands above his head as instructed watching Michael begin to unwind the second piece of cloth. He soon got where she was going with it when she took hold of his hands and began tying the material to it. 

Michael looked down at him shaking her head. "The whole point of doing this is I'm in control this time."

Chris beamed causing his dimples to appear. How was he supposed to resist her when she was so close to him, looking more stunning than anything he had ever laid eyes on. He couldn't help but put a spanner in the works, when things didn't go exactly according to plan she got flustered which of course was cute. Still he had agreed to this so it was his turn to fully embrace the fantasy.

"I'm at your mercy." He muttered.

Michael shivered visibly and met his steady gaze, her eyes clouding over with lust. Chris smirked triumphantly; amazed that with just words he could have this effect.

She looked away from him and starting tying the end of the material to the bed frame, Chris got the point. He wouldn't be able to move his hands very far at all, which was a shame because he quite enjoyed touching Michael. Still with his hands out of the picture there were other things he could do, like watch.

With the way Michael was bending over the top of his chest to reach the end of the bed he had full view of her naked chest, and what a view it was. His eyes roamed across her body mapping the curves and marks like he would a star chart, committing it to memory.

Michael noticed his silence and caught him staring. "What?"

"I'm just admiring the view." He replied flippantly.

Michael rolled her eyes in good humour and finished tying off the material. She leant back sadly taking the spectacular view with her. "Is that okay?"

Chris glanced above his head to his wrists and gave them an experimental tug, there wasn't much wiggle room in the ties but it was far from uncomfortable, just strange. "Yeah, all fine."

Michael smiled happily then suddenly she jumped off the bed, walking round to the foot of the mattress and waited, what for however was a mystery. Chris watched her and tried to figure out what was next, she had gone quite silent and seemed to be transfixed on his wrists, watching him tense against the material and grinning each time the bindings didn't budge.

Chris studied her quizzically, noticing that her eyes would sometimes wander further down his body. "What is it?"

"Nothing, I'm just admiring the view." Michael parroted his words right back at him, a mischievous sparkle in her eye.

Chris barked a laugh and mentally gave Michael the win, he supposed it was only fair they both got to watch the other. 

Strangely he started to feel a little nervous, exposed like this with Michael watching him appreciatively. Maybe he was just realising that he _was_ in fact at Michael's mercy. She had the power here. That thought should scare him, he would have thought it would but it didn't. Michael wouldn't hurt him or do anything he didn't want. 

Before he lost the ability to speak again he voiced his main question. "So what now?"

It was like snapping her out of a daze. She looked at his body and lower half hungrily, a wicked smile spreading across her face. "Now, you let me take care of you."

_Oh hell._ If that face was anything to go by he was in for a hell of a ride. Not that that was necessarily a bad thing...

Michael snaked her way back onto the bed, licking her lips with her eyes roaming across his entire body. Chris shivered when she placed her hands on his legs, starting off near the knees before moving up towards his inner thighs. When she brushed his groin it was like fireworks had been set off in is mind. He fought valiantly through the reaction and kept his eyes on her.

That all changed when her mouth descended on his thighs, Michael's tongue darting out to lick and tease every sensitive area she could find around his hardening length. He trembled and gasped with every contact, wanting to wriggle under the assault but finding nowhere to go with the pressure on his legs and his hands restrained. 

He just about managed to bring his breathing under control when Michael grasped his length and _squeezed._  

"Ahhh." He hissed in shock, head thudding back down on the bed.

Michael didn't let up, in fact she made the situation ten times more maddening by shifting her hand up and down, speeding up as his breath began to hitch. Chris felt everything tighten in his chest and he struggled to think straight, struggled to remember where or even who he was. All he could think about was trying to get these intense feelings under control, if he could just-

"God!" He cried out when Michael's warm tongue shot out and started to tease before her whole mouth descended on him.

"Not quite." Michael deadpanned.

Desperate blue eyes met brown, Chris almost lost it there and then seeing Michael hovering so close to him, her warm mouth within reach. "Please don't stop." He gasped, unwillingly pulling against the restraints holding his wrists in place and groaning when he remembered he was powerless to do anything about this situation.

Michael smirked at his struggles but she took pity on him and enveloped him with her mouth again, working him over expertly until he was left a shaking mess, like a melted puddle of goo at her feet. Chris shook, trembled and gasped his way through Michael's onslaught, his eyes rolling in the back of his head and his cries growing louder each time she picked up the pace or changed technique.

He pulled against the ties more and more the further along Michael got, wanting to reach out and touch her, wanting to take her mouth with his own. He wanted to have contact but all he had was what Michael allowed him. 

Suddenly everything started to flash white and he realised he was on the edge; his body was trembling and his arms shook from the strain of pulling against the headboard. Just as suddenly Michael stopped. She lifted her mouth off of him, licked her lips and smiled at him sweetly.

Chris managed to open his eyes and look at her, befuddled and completely at a loss as to what was happening. One minute he was on the edge of the peak and now he was tumbling down without a harness.

"Wha-?" He breathed, frowning and watching Michael carefully.

She remained silent, looking at his restrained hands again and trembling herself. It occurred to Chris that just seeing him like this turned her on big time. That didn't explain why she stopped though, knowing full well he couldn't do anything about it either. He was reminded of that fact every time he wiggled his wrists.

"Don't worry I'm not done." She purred. Michael suddenly sat up and swung her leg over him, she lined herself up and Chris' eyes bulged when he realised what she was about to do. 

_Okay maybe this was better._

Michael slid down onto him and they both cried out when she sank all the way down, their bodies trembling from the sparkling sensations and warmth. Pike's body ignited, like before he was hovering a hand near an electric current and now he had thrust his entire body into the voltage. Every time they did this it felt damn near perfect, the way Michael felt, the way they fit inside one another like two pieces of a puzzle.

Before he got a chance to say anything Michael shifted her legs to his side; put her hands on his chest and lifted up sinking back down with a thud. Chris cried out again, distantly feeling like he was just shouting random syllables now rather than anything coherent. Not like Michael cared.

She continued to rise up and slam down on his length over and over again, picking up speed and shifting her angle each time, crying out herself every time she impaled herself on him. Chris managed to catch sight of her through bleary eyes and balked at what he saw. Michael Burnham, naked, breasts dancing, riding him fast and hard. The lust and pleasure on her face was mesmerising. He would have gotten lost in it if he had any power to keep his eyes on her. Chris was fighting a battle of his own, trying to keep control so this incredible sex didn't end but knowing he was a hair trigger away from finishing. 

He distantly felt the ties on his wrists get tighter and he realised he was pulling on them vigorously, wanting to get his hands on Michael. He tugged again and again cursing when the damn things didn't loosen, not that he expected them too. What he wouldn't give to be able to reach out and grab hold of Michael now, to worship her body and make her call out his name over and over again until they were both hoarse.

"Michael..." he gasped. "I need to touch you." He indicated the ties, pulling on them strongly enough to make the headboard shudder. He needed her to know how desperate he was.

Michael slowed down but didn't stop. She frowned lightly and looked torn for a moment, considering the plea but not wanting to change the dynamic. She eventually shook her head. "You don't need to touch me."

She sped up again and pressed a hand onto his chest pressing down. "Lie back." She ordered.

Chris stared up at her helplessly, eyes darting between her thighs and breasts knowing exactly how incredible it would to get his hands on either of them or both. This was torture. He was half tempted to plead until he remembered why they were doing this, Michael wanted a role reversal, a chance to be in command. He wasn't uncomfortable and he was having the time of his life. If he needed this to stop he only had to say the word, Michael had made that clear.

So instead of pleading to have his hands released he gave into the feeling of being out of control and gave himself over to Michael completely, laying back as instructed and staring at the ceiling to steady his muddled thoughts.

Michael started to moan and cry out with each movement; both their body's were beginning to tremble and their breath became so fast it sounded like they'd been in a brawl with several Klingons. Chris felt insane pressure build in his groin and he knew this was it, he needed Michael to finish this.

"Michael please!" He cried out not quite believing the desperation in his own voice.

She didn't disappoint. Chris felt the glorious pressure rise and rise until he was falling over the other side, orgasm peaking causing his body to stutter and jolt under Michael's thrusts. He was also pretty sure he stopped breathing for a while.

He groaned loudly and felt everything tighten, the world flashed white and he felt Michael climax too, her muscles tightening round him making his ride that much more intense. They both moaned and gasped through the aftermath; waiting for their bodies to come down from the peak and their hearts to stop racing a million miles per hour.

Michael collapsed against his chest in a sweaty heap, still impaled on top of him and breathing quickly, face red, flushed and lost. Chris didn't imagine he looked any better. He eventually managed to glance down at her on his chest when his heart had calmed down a tad, content to simply watch her breathing as they both recovered from their intense pleasure.

Chris smiled as he stared and felt the overwhelming feeling to gather Michael in his arms and just hold her, which of course he couldn't do. He swore at the ties that kept him from Michael. Her face shot up and she frowned, confused at the sudden switch in mood.

He glanced at her guiltily and indicated to the ties. "Sorry, I just want to hold you."

Michael's gaze softened and she smiled warmly. She sat up and pulled herself off of him, groaning when she did and looking a little shaky. She dragged herself up his body and reached the ties, untying them quickly from around his wrists.

Chris gasped in relief when the ties were unwound, noticing that his wrists looked a little red. He had clearly overdone it. Still it was nothing that wouldn't disappear after a go over with the medical scanner. Michael fingered the red rings and shook her head, a faint air of amusement surrounding her.

"How did you manage this? These weren't supposed to leave marks."

Chris smirked sheepishly. "I may have got a little... excited."

Michael barked a laugh and after Chris's indication sank into the mattress next to him, rolling under his encompassing arm happily.

She glanced at him, studying his expression from the side. "Are you alright?"

Chris almost answered no. He felt like he'd run a marathon and the world was still a little dizzy. "Yeah..." he eventually went with although he clearly didn't sound convincing. "I think." 

Michael laughed cheerfully and shook her head. She clearly didn't have a problem with stamina, then again she wouldn't with her age.

"I'm not as young as I used to be Michael.” Chris pointed out.

Michael smirked and patted him on the arm. "You did great."

Chris scoffed, ignoring the condescending remark and cataloguing it as harmless banter. "Well thanks. Pretty sure you did all the work though."

Michael blushed deliciously and buried her head into his chest to hide her embarrassment, not realising it was far too late. Chris kept his eyes on her and felt his heart warm at the sight, her little quirks and mannerisms were very endearing.

Eventually she surfaced from his chest and shook off the remains of her nervousness, her natural underlying boldness shining through. "Thank you for letting me indulge _this._ " She indicated the ties bunched up beside them.

Chris was glad he had taken the plunge with Michael and followed her fantasy; it had been exhilarating and so much more than he could have ever imagined. "I think I should be thanking you.” He smirked.

For the second time Michael blushed furiously and glanced away, not knowing where to look and definitely not wanting to be caught admiring his naked body again. Chris sobered and took her hand in his, squeezing it reassuringly. He'd teased enough, the last thing he wanted to do was make Michael insecure over something that was clearly a difficult subject to broach. 

"So, did you like being in control?"

Michael's frown disappeared as she was soon distracted by the question, thinking about it deeply for a few moments before eventually finding her answer. "Yeah, it was... exhilarating."

Chris eyes sparkled and he hummed like he knew _exactly_ what she was talking about. He supposed he did, it was why subconsciously he had wanted to be in charge in the bedroom ever since they started this thing between them, it was a role he fell into naturally.

"What about you?" She asked curiously, they had both tried something new tonight: a complete role reversal.

Chris sunk fully the pillows, a thoughtful expression spilling across his face. Now he reflected he had to admit the entire affair had been exciting and quite frankly the hottest thing he had ever done, he had just never expected that to happen. "I did actually."

Michael noticed his revelation. "You're surprised?"

"Yeah, I don't usually like giving up control but something about doing it with you..." he trailed off but Michael understood, she felt the same the first time he had held her hands down.

"Yeah I get it, I felt the same when you did it. I suppose I trust you." She teased playfully with a bashful smile.

"Well that's good." He deadpanned sarcastically. He tilted his head to the side inquisitively. "Which do you prefer?"

"I don't think I have a favourite." Michael answered honestly. "They've both got their pluses, I think maybe because we are so used to being in control in our day jobs that we like it because it’s familiar and the other because it's new and unknown."

Chris hummed thoughtfully. "Interesting assessment Commander." He teased. When she looked like she was about to hit him he held up his hands in surrender; his eyes widened comically until she hit him playfully on the chest and sank back into his embrace.

"I do agree though and I don't think I could say which I prefer." He added more seriously, barely holding back the smirk he was trying to hold in, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Michael raised an eyebrow incredulously getting where he was going with this. "You think we should experiment _more_  in the future."

Chris beamed at her, his eyes sparkling. "It could be fun."

_Hmm, fun indeed._ The possibilities were endless, they had a whole future to explore what they loved about one another. 

Michael hummed contently and snuggled closer into him, settling against his heart and feeling the steady thumping beneath her. Reality started to kick back in and she felt a little sad that life was about to burst their bubble. She eventually voiced her question already knowing Chris would probably need to, this was just a distraction after all: a break. 

"Are you going to go back to work?"

Maybe she had sounded more despondent than she first thought, or he had read her disappointment and depressed mood from her body language. He pondered seriously then made a startling declaration, one which lifted Michael's mood immediately.

"No, not tonight." He placed a hand against her hair and started running his fingers soothingly through it. "I've been away from you enough this week, I've got some making up to do."

Michael could hardly keep the giddy grin off her face, she had missed spending time with Chris. "What will you say when the Admiral asks why you didn't finish the report tonight?"

"I'll tell her other Captain's duties came up." He shrugged nonplussed.

Michael swatted him. "You can't _lie_ to the admiral!"

Chris raised his eyebrows. "What, you want me to tell her the truth? Yeah, Hi Kat, sorry I didn't get that report done but I was busy fucking Michal on the desk. Oh and then she tied me to the bed and rode me within an inch of my life. Hope you understand, bye." He deadpanned.

Michael stifled a laugh by holding her hand up to her mouth. A sudden power surge raced through her body, thrilling her mind again as he described their evening. It had been incredible and she couldn't believe Chris had let her indulge her fantasies. "Okay maybe not the whole truth." She eventually relented.

Chris thought silently for a few moments then came up with an interesting solution. "Well technically keeping people happy is my job, I've got to make sure the crew has everything they need and keep people's spirits lifted." 

He rolled over and traced Michael's bare skin with his fingers, staring into her eyes with mischief sparkling in his own blue irises. "Tell me Michael are you happy? Did I give you what you wanted?"

Michael shook her head and chuckled giddily. "You're unbelievable you know that?" She laughed again when he pouted at her. "But yes I am happy and you did give me exactly what I wanted."

Chris nodded seriously, like something had been confirmed for him. suddenly he stopped tracing shapes into her skin and his face fell, a deep frown working its way across his forehead and a sad gleam misting his gaze. "I'm sorry I've been unavailable, I've missed you."

Michael gripped his jaw gently and turned his head until he was looking at her, forcing him to see the conviction in her words. "You don't ever have to apologise for being a good Captain Chris, it's what I love about you."

A red blush tinged his cheeks and he smiled bashfully "Still, I'd much rather be doing this."

"Who wouldn't?" Michael retorted immediately.

The Captain barked a laugh and conceded the point."True."

Happy that their sustained absence from one another had been cleared up, Michael nuzzled happily against Chris's chest, feeling safe and warm in his strong grip and completely unconcerned by their nudity. Eventually Chris's deep timbered voice stirred her from the peace, vibrating through his chest. "So, what do you want to do with the rest of the evening?"

Surprisingly Michael drew a blank, she honestly hadn't thought that far ahead. Hell she hadn't even truly thought that she could drag Chris away for a break let alone a whole evening together. Eventually she shrugged into his chest. "I don't care what we do as long as I get to do it with you."

Chris smiled and planted a sweet kiss on her forehead. "You're adorable." It only took a half a minute for a bright idea to pop into his head.

"Movie night.” He announced grinned madly like a kid on Christmas day. His joy was infectious so Michael was soon nodding enthusiastically, falling into the mood to snuggle up and watch a film with him. Chris leapt up from the bed and picked up a pair of comfy pyjamas from the drawer, slipping it over his body swiftly. Michael admired his toned muscle as he dressed then figured she ought to get into something comfortable too.

By the time she had found her pyjamas and dressed into them Chris was already gathering up the duvet from the floor. "We'll set up on the sofa, you grab the popcorn I'll go choose a movie."

Seeing as Michael didn't have a traditional human upbringing she could count the amount of movies she had seen on one hand. When Chris found out he immediately declared an emergency and they spent every night of the week remedying her deficiency, watching the classics from earth's history along with his personal favourites. Michael had loved nearly all of them, Chris knew her well enough to know what she would and wouldn't like.

He started carrying the duvet into the other room and called back over his shoulder. "What are you in the mood for?"

It didn't take long to decide that she wasn't in the mood for heavy thinking tonight. "Something light and fun."

Chris hummed and fell into a contemplative silence. All of a sudden he made an excited noise and his face brightened like he had just had the best idea in the world. He beamed brightly and went in search of a data pad. "I've got just the thing in mind."

Michael shook her head bemused by his excitement and finding the whole image endearing, he had really taken his mission to educate her in the art of film seriously. Not that she expected anything less; he took everything that was important to him seriously.

Michael made her way through to the replicator and keyed in the sequence for two bowels of popcorn, one sweet for her and the other salted for Chris. Soon the smell of fresh popcorn wafted into the room and the lights all started too dim. Michael grabbed the snacks and plodded over to the living area, seeing that Chris had already set up the screen and had pulled the duvet up onto the sofa to make one huge bed. He patted the sofa and offered her a hand to help her in, holding the cover up with the other.

Michael gave Chris his popcorn and made herself comfy, mind already whirring and intrigued at what film the Captain had chosen for her this time. She glanced at him and noticed he was staring at her triumphantly, almost cockily like he knew something she didn't. 

"You're going to love this." He promised then hit play, starting the movie and turning the rest of the lights in his quarters off.

Michael snuggled down into the covers and sunk into Chris's waiting embrace, popping a few bits of popcorn in her mouth as she waited for the opening screen to appear. She was mildly intrigued when a red landscape appeared onscreen which reminded her of Africa. The faint intrigue morphed into deep interest when a red sun began to rise and a song broke out, in a language she didn't recognise. 

_Nants ingonyama bagithi baba._

_Sithi uhhmm ingonyana._

Michael's eyes widened when she watched dozens of different animated animals appear on screen and she soon found herself grinning stupidly, enchanted by the magical scene. 

Chris had struck the perfect tone with this film, and from the smug look on his face he knew it as well. Michael poked him in the ribs playfully and leaned up against him, settling against his chest happy and content, watching the movie come alive before her. It would never be mentioned to anyone that Michael Burnham cooed when Simba appeared on screen.

_Finis_

**Author's Note:**

> So incase anyone didn't get it, the film they watched at the end was the lion king. It's a personal favourite of mine to show anyone who hasn't sent much Disney. I feel Michael probably wouldn't have watched many films in her time and thought Chris would definitely want to correct that. What else would he show her but cute Disney flicks? :D


End file.
